1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic coating method using ultrasonic vibrational energy. More particularly, it relates to a metallic coating method of coating a ribbon type substrate in a form of plate, sheet or strip of metal on one side only or a pipe on outer surface only or a curved surface of the substrate with a molten metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The metallic coating method by immersing a sheet or strip of metal in a molten metal which is called as hot dipping process has been applied in various fields as it has been found in the processes for preparing a galvanized sheet or a tin plate.
In the conventional hot dipping processes, both sides for plating such as a sheet metal have been dipped in a molten metal bath. Accordingly, they have been suitable for metallic coating of both sides of the sheet metal. However, when the metallic coating is applied on one side surface of a sheet metal especially a thin sheet, it is required to contact the one surface for metallic coating with the molten metal bath but to prevent the contact of the other surface with the molten metal bath by coating the surface with a masking material.
Because of the difficulty of the operation and the removal of the masking material after the metallic coating, suitable hot dipping process has not been found as a metallic coating method of sheet material on one side only.